


Confident

by asherall



Series: concepts [7]
Category: Confident - Demi Lovato (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, i have to go to math class now, so it's not great, wrote this in under ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall
Summary: loosely inspired bythis music video.
Series: concepts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697
Kudos: 1
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Confident

She has it. We must have - we were played against each other - she could be from somewhere else - her mark is the same as mine - it doesn't make sense, but -

_It always felt like the enemy knew me too well - that some of my missions were destined to fail - and this felt off in the first place - that there was someone else behind the scenes, manipulating this so that everything would go their way_

No, his way. He was the one who put all of this together - it must have been him, I can see traces of him right here.


End file.
